


Lilya

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Slut, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Firsts, Inflation, Large Cock, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, Pedophilia, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Bulging, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finds his girlfriend's young daughter masturbating, and things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilya

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on vignettes and flash fiction when I'm bored for the past little while, to get the hang of more compact works. This one in particular grew to short story size. It's nothing special, but it's more useful here than sitting with the rest of them in my drive.
> 
> This work is an oneshot, so it won't receive updates. To receive notifications about new works and chapters, you can subscribe to [this RSS feed](https://vas.neocities.org/etc/ao3_works_feed.xml) or [my profile](/users/theway).

Miles had had quite the record when it came to erotic ventures, but he'd hit that point in his life when he had to settle down, age and repetition having taken their toll on excitement. There was only so much pussy one could indulge in before it all started feeling like the same ol'.

He experimented with a few relationships that lasted more than a quick fuck or two, trying to see if he could make them work out. He didn't have any problems getting started—he was in his early 40s, but he kept himself in excellent shape, and was virile enough. He just couldn't seem to find the right person that would keep him interested in the long term.

Currently, he was seeing a single mother a little younger than him, and it was going well enough that he'd moved in with her a week ago. Everything looked smooth on the surface, but recent experience indicated it wouldn't last much longer, and he'd have to move on. That said, he didn't want his pessimism to turn into a self-fulfilling prophecy, so he gave it his best shot still.

Single mothers weren't his usual type, but he'd figured he ought to try something different. Definition of insanity and all, right? He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. Her daughter—Lilya—had clearly inherited the best selection of her mother's Russian genes, having a slender build, long limbs, light brown hair and a large pair of the cutest eyes. She was only 10, and he already knew she'd grow up a total heartbreaker. They got along fine, if a bit awkward; there wasn't much to complain about.

One fine Wednesday, he got done with work early, so he rushed straight back home—well, her home, anyway—finding his girlfriend occupied with lunch. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her neck.

“What can I help you with?” he asked.

“Oh, it's fine, I've got it all under control.” After saying that, she backtracked, “On second thought, remind Lilya to join us. She can't be holed up in her room all day.”

“I'll get changed and look into it.”

Problems like this were a big part of the reasons why he didn't date mothers; it felt like a relationship with three (or more) partners, having to micromanage each and every one's idiosyncrasies and insecurities, or else it wouldn't work. He tried not to be grumpy about it, especially not overtly, but he often wished for a time when his life was simpler.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom to get into something more comfortable. Passing by Lilya's half-open door, he figured he might as well say hi. He reached to push the door, but before he could touch it, he was presented with smooth, pale, preteen buttocks, barely visible through the opening from his angle.

It didn't take very long to figure out what he was looking at, although he was taken aback. The little girl was on her bed, half naked, with her rear end raised and a hand firmly placed between her thighs and on her crotch. She was young, but she was at an age when girls started being “curious”, for lack of a better word. Lilya was masturbating.

A few seconds after that, a second realisation hit him: the placement of her hand, the angle of it… she wasn't playing with her pussy, she was fingering her arsehole! He was absorbed in the events unfolding before his eyes, watching her tiny finger sliding in and out of her smooth, hairless arse. It took far too long for him to take the reigns of his thoughts and leave.

He rushed to the bedroom, praying to whomever was listening that he hadn't been seen, or the only thing to look forward to would be not dropping the soap when the guards weren't around. There was no denying what he'd seen, nor his reaction. He'd had thoughts about his girlfriend's own daughter, who had just recently hit 10, and the tightness in his pants was unmistakable.

He hadn't felt something like that for a long, long time. He remembered this excitement, this thrill, back in his years in high school, when the opposite sex was something new and mysterious, and bedding a girl was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Could he feel that way about this—

It was impossible. He blamed his feelings on not having had proper sex for a while, or masturbation, for that matter. When men go too long without their urges being sated, they get really desperate, he figured. The rational part of his brain protested at the lame rationalisation, but he ignored it. He just had to set up some intimate love-making with his girlfriend, that was all, and this would never happen again.

Things didn't go as planned. Whenever he tried getting release, something always got in the way, whether that was work, or an errand, or his girlfriend not being in the mood. He debated fapping one out, but he feared thoughts of Lilya flooding his fantasies when he least expected it, the same way she haunted him in his sleep.

He'd had sexual dreams of her every night since he saw her. Her perfect young body became his obsession, the same few seconds of her fingering her anus on repeat. He wanted to do things to her so bad. He wanted to get his hands on her tiny buns and squeeze them, he wanted to spread them and expose her preteen hole, he wanted to skewer her petite body with his enormous adult cock, and find out just how sweetly the intestines of a child could envelop his shaft.

A few days later, the three of them were sat in the living room, watching some series about highlanders and time travel. Well, his girlfriend was, at any rate. It was another glorified excuse for "together time", as she liked to call it. He didn't pay much attention, but he entertained her request anyway. As for Lilya, she was between them, and was acting very weird.

He tried figuring out what she was distracted by, discreetly enough not to look like a creep. He already thought like a total pedophile; he didn't want to be known as one too. She certainly wasn't paying attention to the TV, that much was certain, but she was focused on something. She was rocking her body periodically, but her motions didn't indicate impatience or restlessness.

It all added up when he followed her arms, a hand between her legs, just like before. He'd been around enough to be able to tell an exhibitionist buttslut when he saw one. In that moment, all of his fantasies and sexual frustration during the past few days flooded him. All he could think of was her young body and the naughtiness of masturbating where people could see her.

She was wearing a mini skirt. If he wanted to, he could reach down under it and— No, no way! There were so many things wrong with that idea. She was his girlfriend's own daughter, and she was only ten! Doing such a thing to her would be… it would be _so good_.

His girlfriend's phone rang. “Ugh, I'll be right back,” she said, leaving the two of them alone to answer it. Lilya removed her hand from her privates in panic and stopped her self-pleasuring activities. It wasn't the most inconspicuous thing he'd seen, but no one except the two of them knew any better.

The motion was almost automatic. If he was going to do it, now was the opportunity, and his body acted before he could put a stop to it. He knew it was wrong, but it felt like he had to do it, like he was dying of thirst and had just discovered the clearest spring.

He put his hand behind her, then snuck it under her skirt before she could react. She turned to him in surprise, but didn't do anything in protest. The feeling was mutual: he found she hadn't been wearing underwear this whole time. The little slut was almost asking for it, urging him to continue.

He toyed with her anus using his middle finger, enjoying the folds of the preteen orifice he'd been lusting after for almost a week. When he got inside her, surrounded by her silky smoothness and wetness, it felt like his entire existence had been compressed down to his finger.

Lilya did nothing to stop him. In fact, she added her own motions to the act, moving her butt around so that he could stimulate her rectum more. He repositioned his hand so his entire finger could fit inside of her, and then stuck his index finger in her too.

He could feel her guts twitching around his appendages, massaging the intruder like a real arse-pussy should. He moved them around, opened and closed them, stretching her arsehole and teasing the child whore. He could tell she was enjoying it from her breathing, her cute pants, her flustered face, and her involuntary hip motions.

When he started pumping in and out of her, she was dangerously close to climax. His fingers were drenched with her arousal and her intestinal fluids, surely making a mess out of the couch. He kept increasing the rhythm, until her orifice began constricting wildly, and she closed her eyes in forbidden anal orgasm.

“I'm gonna have to go,” his girlfriend announced behind them. “You'll be able to take care of things, right?”

“Sure thing,” he replied. “It shouldn't be a problem.” He didn't even try to put an end to his lewd acts, swirling his fingers in Lilya's arsehole even as he was addressing her mother. She was lost between pleasure and the threat of being discovered, experiencing the wildest orgasm of her young life.

“Alright, I'll see you in a bit, then. Don't stay up too late!”

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Lilya stood up; the room temperature felt all too cold in his hand, and he yearned to be inside her again. She began stripping, throwing garments around as she wished. With her back turned to him, she placed her hands on her rear end, spreading it slightly.

“Play with my butt more, daddy.”

He went absolutely insane listening to those words. It'd been the first time she'd called him “daddy”, and he was already mad with lust. He didn't care about what was gonna happen to him anymore; he only wanted to fuck the living shit out of the precocious child presenting herself to him.

He groped her arse just the way he dreamt about all this time, her flesh softer than his wildest imaginations. His hands were enormous against her tiny body; he wondered how big his cock would be in comparison. He was very well-endowed compared to most, and his member twitched as he thought about what he could do to her. He could hear her breathing, her own arousal intensifying, as she started grinding butt against his groin, his bulge easily visible.

“Take yours off, too. It's only fair,” she said.

With great effort, he stopped playing with her butt long enough to take off his pants, his shirt, and everything on him, throwing them on the floor as haphazardly as she had. He was already rock hard just from the anticipation. He approached her from behind, resting his 10 inch shaft between her thighs. Her baby-smooth, virginal cunt showered him in lubricants that would surely prove useful for what was about to come.

“You're bigger than my arm,” she pointed out, one hand not sufficing to wrap around him. She started rocking back and forth, spreading more of her wetness on him. If lined up properly, his monstercock probably reached almost to her chest. “I want all of it inside me.”

He couldn't play with her arse in their position, so he groped her non-existent breasts instead. The 10-year-old was deliciously flat, not a hint of puberty on her body. She sang moans of pleasure as he teased her tiny nipples, her androgynous figure adding to the dirtiness of what he was about to do. He leaned down to kiss her neck as she lined up her butt with his erection.

She didn't need to say any more. He grabbed her and guided her on the couch, the furniture making up for their height difference as she waited for him in all fours. Her prepubescent anus was soaked wet and loosened; things were about as good as either of them could hope for. He couldn't believe he was about to rape a little child, but most of all he couldn't believe how eager he was to see it through.

He started pushing in, knowing full well it wouldn't be easy, no matter how much of a buttslut she was. His girth really was about the size of her arm, and he wondered whether her intestines would be torn apart as he defiled them. He started making some progress, even as Lilya's breathing became louder and more laboured.

Her shitter was impossibly tight, even with just his head inside her, but she had asked for everything he could give her, and he wasn't about to disappoint an impressionable little girl. He kept pushing forward, slowly and steadily, the young child biting her lips and clenching her fists around the couch's fabric to endure the stress on her way too small body.

As he got deeper and deeper inside of her, he started bobbing his hips slightly, trying to get the last few inches in the grade schooler's poop chute. Her tightness and her warmth were leagues above any woman he'd had in recent memory. There was no way they could compare with this preteen goddess. Her rectum was built to make pedophiles out of decent men.

Just like that, he was balls deep in her bowels. Little Lilya was shaking from the experience, undoubtedly having had an orgasm or two in the process. He reached over her and gently touched her body, although this did little to calm her down in her oversensitive state. He could even feel a small distension on her previously flat belly around her navel, her immature body deforming around his adult organ.

“I'm just getting started,” he warned her. As pleasurable as having ten inches of cock shoved where she poops from must have been for her, he hadn't orgasmed yet, and he wasn't planning on stopping until he was was fully satisfied. Of course, that day might never come, as Lilya's kiddy rectum was perhaps his best life experience, and he'd gladly spend every remaining second of his life being buried in it.

He started pulling out of her, the grip of her anus so unyielding that it got pulled out a little alongside him. She let out an assortment of "ah"s and "oh"s as all that remained of her cock stuffing was the glans. He put his hands on her butt and spread them as he exited her fully, gazing down on her impressive gape and the heavenly pink softness of her innards.

He pushed inside her again, finding the penetration much easier and faster this time, having stretched her to her limits before. Then he pulled out and repeated the motion, building up to a steady rhythm, as her arsehole let out disgusting noises and smells. Their hips slapped together, fluids and air mixing as the vacuum of her anal tunnel changed.

This did little to stop him. In fact, it made him all the more excited, fully immersing him in the act of sodomising a girl too young to have had her first period, never mind getting fucked anally. She lowered a hand on her abdomen, probably to feel how her belly bulged as her digestive tract was adopting the shape of his manhood.

His pace increased, as did his grip on her baby smooth, tiny buttocks. As his excitement built up, his motions became wilder and rougher—perhaps _too_ rough considering their size difference and her age. But gradually he discovered that he didn't care much.

He was enchanted by the things unfolding before him. He couldn't stop staring at the ten inches being pumped in her shitter, her anus disfigured and raw from the stretching and the friction. Her soft skin and her even softer internals, blazing hot and painfully tight with the taboo tenderness of a prepubescent girl. And if the smells and sounds of sodomy didn't remind him, then her moans certainly did: that he was corrupting what ought to be pure and innocent in the most debauched manner.

How could he have gone without this pleasure for so many years? Now that he'd felt it, he'd rather die than live on without it. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, to every inch of her perfect, hairless body, until not a cell remained that hadn't pleasured a cock.

His orgasm was sudden, and it was furious. He let out the semen he'd built up all these days, taking with it all of his frustration and his hesitation, every spurt seemingly stronger than the last. He inseminated the 10-year-old's intestines, fully expecting her to shit nothing but his jizz for the next couple of days.

They both collapsed on the couch, their bodies dripping a foul concoction of their bodily fluids. They did nothing but try to catch their breaths, feeling up each other's bodies in the afterglow of their orgasms. Cleaning up would come later. Excuses would come later. The only thing remaining was what they had done, and all they planned on doing.


End file.
